


Rosalina Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Messy, Pants Pooping, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Princess Rosalina farted loudly in her biker suit as she blushed in embarrassment, her pants pooping poots being smellier than she imagined, which was quite embarrassing since she was about to start a race, or at this pace, fart a case. Princess Peach blushed from arousal as she was also wearing a biker suit, proceeding to rub herself as she was enjoying Rosalina farting tuba toots, with Princess Daisy jealous of the galactic princess being so gassy. Toadette couldn't help but laugh at this predicament, since she never expected the calm watcher from the Comet Observatory to be so flatulent.


End file.
